When Trust is Everything
by hellsbells101
Summary: Secrets never last long and Beacon Hills is the converging point of several secrets all wrapped up in the supernatural. For Stiles, the unravelling of several will let him find peace, love and safety in the arms of his true mate. The only question is can he trust a Sourwolf and his pack well enough to show his true self? (Prequel to When you Start Living and When you Stop Running)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: A warning is given

Stiles was sixteen and life was hard. It was not teenage angst on his part; it was hard for him. He was only half-human. He had to battle high school while dealing with both human and Fae puberty, and all whilst hiding everything about himself. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

So his mom had died when he was twelve. It was not of Cancer like everyone thought. His mother was unable to sustain herself in this realm any longer. Claudia's father had not liked the idea of his little princess dying and being the King had arranged for her to return to their realm. Claudia had hoped that her love for the then young Deputy, and later Sheriff would be enough to sustain her. The sad fact was that as a Fae she needed the magic of her realm to replenish her natural core or she would waste away. She was wasting away, and the humans mistook it for Cancer but she would not leave until her son was safe. He needed to be told of his gifts and be trained in them. As a result she did the only responsible thing - called her father in.

Stiles got to meet his Grandpa, Edward, and a majestic Fae, who had promised to visit him often. He was told that he was lucky as he perhaps had one of the rarest gifts. Stiles had the ability to access his natural spark without ever having to cross into the Fae realm. That was not to say that he never went but he was living a human life right now, and he would not do that to his father. He was terrified of crossing over and having a time differential kick in taking him away from his Dad.

It didn't matter to Stiles as he was learning to control his powers. It was annoying that people assumed that there was something wrong with him, or that he had ADHD. He was annoyed by taking the tablets - all his hyperactivity was his magic finding an outlet and that was it. The sad thing was the Adderall just made him smell funny - it didn't really help him. He just pretended that it did.

Right now he was walking through the forest to clear his head. He had left Scott at the school gate and took off. Scott was like his brother but sometimes he needed to be alone. He loved the forest - it called to him. It was not like there were any Ents there - just the magic of the Earth.

"Hello Little One."

Stiles whirled around, "Hello Grandfather."

The Royal being was amused, he loved his grandson. No, truly, he was a breath of fresh air but this amount of respect was usually because he was about to be up to no good. "You up to no good?"

Stiles smirked because he was one of the few to know that King Edward had watched human TV, and even more awesome - Firefly. "Well you know that I aim to misbehave."

His grandfather snickered, "Yes I can imagine … An unfortunate preoccupation considering your father's profession."

Stiles smiled because he loved his Dad, and respected his job. He was one of the best damn Sheriff's that this town had ever seen. "Don't I know it? Did I forget a lesson?"

Stiles was frowning as he tried to remember. He was sometimes a little disorganised but he adored learning about his powers so he never forgot a lesson. Plus, whenever he had a lesson he had to be sneaky and make sure he was on his own in this forest.

His Grandfather shook his head, "No little one. I came with a warning."

Stiles' heart sank. His Grandfather only ever warned him when things were dire. It meant that things in Beacon Hills were about to get rocky, "What is it? And can I do anything?"

Edward was torn. The Fates had told him what was in store for his Grandson. He could warn Stiles and ensure his friend was never bitten. Still that was a risky endeavour; McCall was a destined True Alpha so it would happen in some way. Plus if he denies McCall the bite now, then Stiles would miss the chance to meet his true mate.

"The Supernatural is about to descend. Be careful about who knows your secret."

Stiles nodded. "Dad has a new case. He is enacting a curfew I think."

Edward thought it was the best plan available to a human Sheriff. "Be careful little one."

"I make no promises." Stiles grunted in annoyance. It was one of the downside to his heritage. The Fae were natural tricksters but as a result nature balanced that by only allowing them to speak the truth. It just meant that you learnt to prevaricate and obfuscate the truth as much as possible.

_He would be careful, which was a promise he kept right up until his Dad went to search for a body. _

Scott watched his friend pace - he was antsier than normal. Stiles was so certain that he would be careful. He would stay here with Scott. That was the plan. It was a good plan. He would be safe and so would Scott, and that is what his Dad wanted. He managed to keep it right up until he heard the very non-native wolf howl. This was his Dad. He was the only family he had left in this realm. Promises be damned he was going out there.

"I gotta go out there."

Scott was confused, "What! No there is a dangerous animal out there."

Stiles ran his hair through his buzz cut, "I know but Dad doesn't have all the facts."

"And you do?"

Stiles was impressed - he didn't even know that Scotty had that _tone _in him. "Scott I want you to stay here. No you need to stay here. I just need to scout out where my Dad is and I'll be back. If he phones just ... make something up."

_If only Scott had followed Stiles advice. Stiles was able to look after himself even if no one knew it. Scott couldn't and as a result his life, and most of Beacon Hills' lives were changed - for the better?_

_Well that remained to be seen._


	2. Moon's fool

Chapter one: Moon's fool?

He had managed to find his Dad, and because he had the worst type of luck - _the body too. _He was not too sure how he was going to break that one too his Dad. He didn't realise that the missing body was a werewolf, and he was fairly certain it was Laura Hale. He'd just been about to call his Dad when Scott had stumbled over to them. At this point there was still nothing that wasn't fixable - until he heard the growl of an Alpha wolf. _His luck was the worst. _

Thinking fast, the wolf would close in on them. He was guessing that this Alpha was responsible for the body. He could fight and he would win or his Grandad would kick his ass. Still the problem was Scotty and magic was like fight club. The first rule was 'Don't show or talk about magic'.

He had no option but to run and hope that the wolf followed him and not his best friend. He couldn't use his powers here. "Run Scotty."

They ran and were quick, but Stiles' heart plummeted when he realised that the Alpha was not chasing him. Damnit. He was supposed to be the shiny spark that was too tasty so all the Supernatural's wanted to snack on him. He cursed because he'd taken his Grandfather's warning to heart and was wearing his rune to hide his spark.

He cut back and hoped to find Scott before anyone else.

_It was too bad that both the Alpha wolf and his Dad caught Scott before he did. _

He watched as his Dad dragged Scott back to his mom in a cruiser. Bless the Stars that Scott was a great best friend as he did not tell his Dad that he was out here. He stayed hidden not wanting to call attention to himself to anyone in the dark either human Deputies or Supernatural critters out there.

He carefully made his way home and in the time honoured tradition of kids who have snuck out and do not want to be grassed on by their nosy neighbours slithered up to his window. Almost as if to counterbalance his grace in slithering up the drainpipe he fell through the window in a flailing heap. He was so glad that there was no one around to see.

He grabbed his phone and called Scott, "Hey buddy. Have I ever told you ... you're awesome?"

Stiles listened to the minor bitch fest of his best friend but hey he just took the flack for their little night-time venture solo so he was allowed. "Yeah I know buddy. Are you okay?"

Stiles heart was stuck in his mouth as he listened, "You were bit?"

He wanted to smile at the way his friend assumed that his rabies shot he had to work at Deaton's would make sure that he was okay. If only it were that simple. Sadly Stiles was not aware of anything that had been designed as a cure to fend off an Alpha's bite. He didn't need a bestiary - his Grandfather had been very clear in giving him the lore of werewolves. The Alpha's bite would turn or kill its victim. There was no middle ground - or grey area to exploit. Oh, and the bit about killing the Alpha to remove the curse? Utter tripe in his Grandpa's words. If it wasn't then he would already be out hunting the bastard down.

He asked the question that both dreaded and needed to know the answer too. "How are you feeling?"

Scott answered, "Weird, twitchy and the wound is itching."

Stiles wanted to sob in relief as that sounded like the bite was taking which could only be a good thing. He really hoped so. He could handle a furry puppy Scotty. He could not handle a dead Scotty. He didn't handle when anyone of the admittedly small circle of people he cared for died. He only just stopped having panic attacks about his mom, and he was one of the only ones that knew she wasn't dead. "Okay listen carefully buddy. Get some gauze slap it over the bite and we will find your inhaler tomorrow."

The lazy part of Stiles wanted to say, 'Why bother?' Scott would heal most wounds from now on. It didn't mean that he was indestructible or couldn't be killed. He could and would be hurt by Wolfsbane, or any other magical spell. He knew more than a few himself. "Yeah Scotty get some rest."

Stiles was at his computer. He knew his Dad would be suspicious if he said he was trying to sleep. He settled at his computer and decided to refresh his memory on all things werewolf. It looked like he was going to need the information anyway.

His Dad popped his head around the door, "Stiles?"

Stiles flailed caught up in laughing. This 'researcher' was such a hack it was hilarious. "Hey Daddio!"

"You been here all night?" His Dad already suspecting he knew the answer.

Stiles sighed, "Well not all night but I heard a howl and I know you've had animal attacks."

The Sheriff loved his kid, even when he was hard to track or follow his thought tangents. "How did you get to werewolves?"

Stiles shrugged sheepishly, "Well I heard a howl but wolves have not been seen in California in 60 years."

The sheriff was impressed, "So you looked for other possibilities."

Now Stiles had an angelic smile, "Well when you exclude all the other explanations ..."

"... The only other ones, no matter how improbable are all that is left." His Dad finished. "I'm proud of you kiddo but it is time for bed. I will not write you a note for school."

He pretended to pout, "Yes Dad."

_Stiles just knew that school would be extra fun._

School was not extra fun. Scott was oscillating between a raging douche and mooning over the new girl. Stiles would normally be all for encouraging his all but brother to go after what he wanted but there was a huge problem there. She was an Argent, and whilst he was sure that Allison was a sweet lovely girl - _maybe. _He knew the family's history and it was one that could be respected if not outright feared. The name meant silver in French and they were the reason most folk believed that werewolves feared silver. It was too bad that they got the element and the family confused.

Scott was mooning right now at his locker. "Isn't she perfect?"

Stiles threw up a little bit in his mouth. No really he did. "Er not my type buddy."

Scott wouldn't hear anything that could be said against his precious Allison. "She is so nice even if she is talking to Lydia."

Stiles did object there, "Hey now don't insult my goddess."

Stiles sent a silent apology to the Morrigan. She was Stiles' true goddess but it wasn't like he could explain the reason why he had zero interest in teens, like a normal teen was that none of them were his mate. Wow, wouldn't that be a fun conversation. Scott gave him a sympathetic smile, "Your plan is still young."

Stiles smiled as that was the first sign of his Scott he'd seen all day. "Hey she will soon see that I am way better than Captain Douchebag. How are you feeling?"

Scott shrugged, "My bite is gone which is weird. And I lost my inhaler."

Stiles knew for certain his best friend was going to turn. Now he just had to convince his friend of that fact. Why did his life have to be so complicated?" Toning down his teenage angst as Stiles had been reliably informed that it would in fact not do him any good. "Okay, okay. First the girl is new so offer her a pen. Secondly we will go after school and hunt down your inhaler."

_It was a simple plan, a good plan. _

Scott had in fact offered Allison a pen, and as a result his mooning (pun intended) had ramped up to an eleven. It was just too bad that he didn't have the poetry skills to write the sonnets he so clearly wanted to write. Stiles was so glad that they were in the forest and if there wasn't a crazy ass Alpha out there he would have howled his pain at having to listen to the romantic drivel. He hoped that when he found his true mate that he did not turn into some pathetic sap. He would have no choice but to ask his grandfather to blast his ass until he snapped back to his normal snark-tastic self. Of course, there was also the other part of the agreement that he had with his grandfather.

Stiles at twelve had refused to tell his Dad about magic and the things that go bump in the night. It was perhaps not the right call, but you had to put yourselves in his shoes. He was twelve just effectively lost his mom, and the only stable thing he had left in his life was his Dad. His Dad who he thought hung the moon was already in a dangerous job and Stiles had not wanted to complicate it by adding the Supernatural to the mix. His grandfather had agreed to a certain extent but had been firm - the minute he met his mate, his true mate he would be telling his father everything. Stiles had not wanted to agree but really there was just no way to gracefully tell the Fae King to suck it and not end up a slug.

Scott was stumbling and looking annoyed, "How is it you can't stay on your feet normally and yet you're gliding through the rough forest."

Stiles was sure that there was a compliment in there. He was but all he heard was the bit like he was a glided like a fairy. It should be noted that if you ever call a Fae a fairy you will get your ass handed to you in a very non delicate way. "Hey not cool!"

Scott was grouchy, "Sorry need my inhaler."

Stiles felt bad, but knew that was just an excuse. His best friend no longer needed an inhaler. He needed to learn how to plait long hair and how to maintain his claws. "So how are you feeling now?"

Scott sighed, and bit back the frustration at the repeated question. "Today was weird."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You are in High School it is always going to be weird."

Scott snorted, "No I mean I could smell things from far away."

Stiles was listening, "Well it is obvious that you've caught Lycanthropy."

Scott's face scrunched up and it was so not Stiles fault that his best friend was doing a passable impression of an adorable puppy. "What's that?"

Stiles was trying not laugh, and all credit to him. He wasn't he hoped the lurking beta was getting a good laugh at this. "Well you got bit yesterday by a wolf, and now you have aggression issues. You hear better, you did pant after that new girl ... it is obvious ..."

Scott was waiting seriously, "What?"

"You're a werewolf."

Scott huffed at him, and shoved him away. "Not funny dude. I thought you were being serious. Now I need my inhaler or mom will kill me."

_If only Scott knew how serious he was. _

Derek was raw from all that happened. He hated Beacon Hills and he would have gladly returned here on the twelfth of never. He was still reeling from some Omega killing his sister, his Alpha. He had found his sister in the burnt out remains of their old family home. He'd been devastated. He was now an Omega. It was only being on their Ancestral lands that was keeping him sane.

_That and the idea of revenge. _

He needed to kill the omega, now a rogue Alpha who had taken away the one bit of family he had. The wolf that killed Laura would pay dearly. He would make sure that the last thing the Alpha felt was Derek ripping his throat out with his teeth. It didn't bother him that the rogue now had an Alpha's power. Derek was smart and could plan for these contingencies.

He was pulled out of his anger by a couple of teens. How dare they trespass? He didn't know why he stopped to begin with. They were crosswind so he moved to catch their scent and when he did his eyes flashed beta-blue. A bitten teenage wolf? Wow Derek thought that the jokes practically write themselves or he should plug it as a show for MTV show.

He listened to the one snarky teen, who amazingly smelled like pine needles wind his friend up. He had unknowingly told his friend exactly what was wrong with him. It was pretty pathetic that the human seemed to know about the kids body then he did. It didn't matter though - he needed them gone. He had an alpha to track and would deal with the kdi on the fool moon. Yet another thing to thank the Alpha - he hated whiny teens when he'd been one.

"What are you doing? This is private land!"

The bitten wolf froze whereas the other teen was calm. Derek could hear his heartbeat stay calm, "Sorry dude. We were out here last night and Scott ran off. He dropped his inhaler."

Derek was impressed despite himself. He knew that he could intimidate people without trying and yet the teen didn't bat an eyelid. Derek could practically see the cogs turning and he disliked feeling like he was under a microscope. He knew what they were looking for, so he threw it. The kid was starting to show his were-reflexes as he caught his inhaler. He would give one warning, and one warning only, "Leave!"

The bitten one still hadn't found his tongue and yet the human was still less fearful, "Sure thing. Sorry man."

And Stiles was, he could literally feel the pain and loathing rolling off the wolf. He had no plan to add to that misery. He wasn't aware that he had just met his destiny - his true mate.

_Of course all of Stiles' good intentions went out the window when he got home and his Dad told him of another attack. It looked like he would need to rouse Team Jacob into action before more people got hurt. _


	3. Moon's fever

**Chapter Two: Moon Fever**

Stiles would dearly love to turn the clock back a week. He would not have gone outside to find his Dad. He would not have worn the charm to dampen down his spark and he would have most emphatically made sure that Scott was nowhere to be found on the day that the Alpha was roaming.

A week later and Scott had yet to learn to keep his head down, and how to keep a lid on his temper. It was seriously starting to piss him off. You see Stiles had learnt not to stick his head above the parapet as it could get shot off by a hunter. Scott though - well he was still in the throes of first turning. He was revelling in his new found physical prowess and he wanted everyone to know it.

The trouble with that plan was that it would get you noticed. At the moment it meant that just his favourite douchebag was asking questions but that would soon change. Even a placid hunter would take notice of a newly turned wolf especially if you show an erratic control. He hated this but it looked like he was going to need to make contact with the sourwolf. The only question that remained was how to do it without giving up his own secret. He really hoped that his grandfather dropped by for a visit - _soon._

Jackson was pushing his best friend up against the locker, "I don't know where you're getting the juice from but I will find it."

Stiles was up in his grill because he resented the fuck out of the accusation as being the son of the sheriff he would be monumentally stupid to take drugs, "We are not all desperate douchebag now kindly fuck off and die."

Jackson looked at Stilinski and noticed that amazingly the weed wasn't scared of him. He didn't know what it was - or how to explain it but he backed away from that look. "Whatever but I will find out if coach doesn't first."

Stiles snorted at that one; the Coach was ecstatic in Scott's new found ability to play. He'd hinted at the drug angle but basically said as far as he was concerned - see no evil; hear no evil; speak no evil. "Yeah don't let the door hit your ass on the way out."

Scott dropped to the floor, and Stiles dutifully picked him off the floor. "You know you did good there but you can't be a doormat."

Scott sighed, "Yeah but he is Lydia's boyfriend and we're going to their party so ..."

Stiles heard it and couldn't believe the stupidity of it. "Scott you cannot go."

Scott frowned, "Stiles you don't understand. Allison, a girl, asked me to the party."

Stiles rolled his eyes and did what he did best - reverted back to sarcasm. "I know buddy but it will be a full moon."

Scott pulled away aggravated that his friend was still on this train of thought. "You can't still be on with that crap."

Stiles wanted to bash his head against the wall and sent a silent apology to anyone he may have driven crazy with his stupid stubbornness. "I'm not being dumb Scotty."

Scott clearly didn't agree, "Yeah well I'm playing in the game and then I will be going to the party."

Stiles bowed to the inevitable and sighed, "Fine I will be your Robin and back your play."

It was not like he had any choice. He would not let Scott rip apart some poor unsuspecting mortal, or Hunter. It sucked when he was being responsible. He hoped his Grandfather came when he called because he really needed to vent to someone.

_Derek was outside. He'd lost the trail of the Alpha so he won't to check on the newly bitten Beta. He was surprised that the young human was so certain that the boy was a werewolf ... and accepting of the fact that his friend was a creature. He didn't seem to care he was determined to be loyal and protective, but he was ignoring his own safety. If the bitten boy's control slipped and he switched to his beta form he wouldn't know friend from foe, and would rip him apart indiscriminately. _

Meanwhile Stiles was blowing off the last period of the day so that he could slip away. He needed advice from his Grandfather - and a sword, or bat ... or something. The forest was still, and Stiles was careful to feel for the edge of the Hale area. The last thing he needed was for a sourwolf to know his secret before he was ready.

"Grandpa. Please!" Stiles may have looked mad looking at the sky shouting for his grandfather but he didn't know what else to do. He was also careful to keep a respectful tone in his head.

"What is the matter G..."

Stiles cut him off, "Hey now! No need to use the first name."

His Grandfather rolled his eyes in fondness, "Now explain."

"The Supernatural is here. The Hales, well one is back and Scott was bitten."

His Grandfather hummed, listening as he explained everything that was going on. He shrugged, "You're smart. Listen to your instincts and I will say this. Your father will need to be told soon."

Stiles pouted, "That is not helpful."

"Little one." His grandfather started, "You do not need me to fight your battles ... and I would be doing you a disservice in doing so." He spoke honestly.

Stiles pout grew if anything. He was a lazy teen surely his grandfather recognised that he wanted everything done for him. "It would make my life easier."

His grandfather snorted, "You wouldn't know what to do with an easy life. Think about the full implications on what I've said."

His grandfather disappeared with his bit said and Stiles wanted to curse even more. He loved his grandfather truly - but sometime dealing with the Fae could be an aggravation. They tended to leave you with more questions than answers - and that was if you were lucky.

His thoughts trailed off in a new direction. His grandfather had said that he could delay telling his Dad until he'd met his true mate. It was a big deal for the Fae. They were intrinsically linked to their other half, and would feel like half a soul until they met that person. It was a werewolf but it was not Scotty. He knew that much - he loved Scott like a brother but he was not someone that he wanted to spend his life married to. Eugh, that would be squicksome.

His ponderings about his own potential love life were cut short by the reminder of his best friend, It would soon be the Lacrosse game and all that contact sport would not be good for any hormonal teen but for a newly turned teen - _it was a recipe for disaster._

_Stiles would take no pleasure in saying told you so._

It was a miracle that Scott was able to keep under control during the match. Still Stiles' pleas to stay home were ignored and like a good friend he trotted to the party. It was no fun watching at a party, and then he took it all back. Scotty was about to get mad as he saw some jock try to hit on Allison. Scott didn't mind that bit; he was kind of proud that his buddy wanted to stand up for his girl - _it was the eyes flashing amber that he objected too. _

Stiles thinking fast shoved him in a corner crouching over him. If he clawed him up then he was going to hold this over his friends head - _forever. _"Hey Buddy breathe. In and out."

Danny was a jack, but one of the good guys, "He okay?"

Stiles would dearly love to say how many ways that he was not okay. "No I need to get him out of here."

Danny nodded, "I will clear a path."

Yep, definitely not a douche Stiles thought. It was kind of awesome for there to be a nice guy who was also a Jock. Okay so it helped that Danny was well-built muscles that he knew how to use. It tended to be the best defence against assholes, or, well not all. After all Danny was a friend of Jackson's. "Appreciate it."

Stiles was relieved to get his friend out of the packed house full of teenage hormones and into the backyard. Not perfect but it was better. "You gotta get it under control Scotty."

Scott yelled, "I'm tryin' "

Not enough. Stiles could see the beta form rippling under his skin. "Scott you need to think about me and Allison and all the others you will hurt if you don't get it the fuck under control."

He knew he was being sharp - but he couldn't help it. He was worried for everyone. "Come on your eyes are glowing."

Scott looked helpless and did what his instincts demanded. He gave into the wolf. Stiles knew that he had a chance but not in front of the others - he pushed his friend into the woods. Scott howled in frustration. He should have been scared but it came out more like an 'aroo'. It was actually too cute for words.

Scott was losing it big time. He was just about to blast his friend for protection - figuring that as his friend was suffering with moon fever he was unlikely to remember this in the morning. And finally the sourwolf appeared and demanding that Stiles. "Get out of here."

Stiles snorted, as he was not about to leave his best friend in the woods with an unknown wolf; a rampaging wolf and potential hunters. "Yeah, no sourwolf."

Derek almost recoiled. This human was strange. He was not scared and knew what he was, but Derek had no clue who he was. The only thing he was certain of was that the boy was no hunter. "He will tear you apart."

Stiles rolled his eyes and stared back; not looking away. He'd had the lessons - he knew that to look away was to submit, and it would take a hell of a wolf to make him back down. "Less arguing and let's get away from the crazy Alpha and Hunters."

Derek was even more suspicious when he was pushed into a tree. However before he could snap at the boy he heard the arrow whistle past his head, and the newbie wolf's head. The last thing he needed was wolfsbane poisoning so he owed the human for that at least. Still he was not going to trust the teen until he got some goddamn answers. Sadly the annoying teen was right in that answers could wait until they got away safely.

_Scott wasn't the only one with moon fever. _

Peter knew that he was crazy, but he just didn't care. The craziness was preferable to thinking about the fact that his pack was gone. He knew who was responsible and his only job in his mind as enforcer was to see those responsible dead. It was unfortunate about Laura but she was a necessary casualty in his mind. She'd been Alpha and those murders were still alive. It was unpalatable and wrong. She wasn't using the power but he would. He'd already taken the first steps. Yes, he'd been out of his mind but he'd started to build his own pack.

This evening was the full moon and his nurse had once again let him go. She would live for as long as she was useful. He'd set about finding his errant Beta. He was a stubborn one if he was resisting his Alpha's call already. The smell was easy to track and he stayed in the shadows watching the scene unfold in front of him. It seemed his Beta had a smart friend, one that wasn't willing to ignore any solution even if it was supernatural in origin.

The boy's heartbeat was steady as he faced off against Derek - _more impressive. _No Peter came to realise that the boy was not just impressive he was astounding. He could be the key to his pack and getting his revenge. Of course he would have to tread carefully. He had pieced together enough to know that the human was the Sheriff's son. He knew way more about the supernatural than he should. There was nothing he could do but get closer.

_"We need to go before the Hunters and raging Alpha comes and eats' us!" _

Peter felt that the boy was a pretty enigma - one that he would enjoy solving. Smart too, and he had good instincts pushing his nephew out of the way of the Hunter's arrow. And just the once he would ignore the lure of chasing the pretty prey and go after the Hunter's. He could go after the boy and his beta tomorrow after he took out the Argent's loitering on his land.

_Derek had no idea how complicated his life had got. _


	4. Bad Moon Rising

_Peter was sitting back in his seat, looking for the entire world like he was the vegetable he was pretending to be. He had plans ... so many plans. At the top of those plans was revenge against anyone who conspired in burning his family. All of them would pay even if it was the last thing he did. He would die happy. His next victim on his list was the insurance investigator - he still worked locally which was useful. It was too bad that he was too weak in his body to move right now. He could wait for the full moon one more time. _

_... As he would not be weak the, oh no, the moon would see him strong. _

Derek could admit that he was confused by both the Stilinski boy and Scott. In Scott's case; for better or worse - The boy may as well be his brother but he has never met someone as clueless as he was about everything. He'd listened as the jeep pulled up to what was left of his family home. The fire had done it's job. He would need to repair it soon as if it deteriorates any further then the county would order him to tear it down.

Scott was already grumbling, "Why do we have to be here?"

Stiles groaned, "Buddy if you say one more thing about Allison I will strangle you."

Derek could hear Scott huff at that and he suspected that the boy's friend had probably suffered a fair bit of talk about Allison to make him as snappy as he was. "It's not like I talked about her all day."

Stiles snorted in derision, "That is true we had one conversation about Lacrosse and one about food at lunch."

Even Derek had to wince at that as that just seemed like overkill, no wonder the boy was so snappy. Derek would be worse if he'd put up with it all day - In that respect he had to commend the boy's loyalty. He just hoped that he had enough skill to help the newly bitten Beta resist the urge of his Alpha ... and to gain control of his shift.

"Hey it's not my fault!" the Beta protested.

Derek wondered if the crazy Alpha accepted returns as he was pretty sure that if by some miracle he managed to teach the boy control he would be nuts. "Glad you could you could make it."

He would try and smile but Laura had once told him that he looked like he was about to go on a rampage and would likely start killing people. Ever since then he's stopped trying - it was not like he'd had much to smile at anyway.

Stiles just shrugged, "Well you two have fun beating each other up. I will try and do some research to see if we can't track this Alpha."

In a normal situation Derek would have scoffed at the idea of a human being able to do anything of the sort. However the boy, Stiles, had proved to be a rather unusual human (More than even he knew). He pointed in the direction of the books that had been salvageable. It was yet another tragedy the Hale library had been lovingly collected by his Uncle Peter who had an immense thirst for knowledge of the occult. "The books are through there and you damage any I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

Stiles was aggrieved, "Hey books are sacred."

Scott seemed to miss the mounting tension, or ignoring just how crazy his best friend was for staring a werewolf out, just muttered, "Don't see why I have to train. It is not my fault." Scott was still being sullen and obtuse. Stiles refused to argue this point anymore he was hoping that Derek could manage it.

Derek was fast becoming one of Stiles favourite with his comment, "Unless you want to eat Mama McCall and precious Allison you'll stay and listen."

Stiles couldn't help but add, "Plus you were at school. You heard about the attack the Alpha has struck again."

Derek hadn't known about this attack. He had been on the Hale land all day making sure that there were no encroachers - it was bad enough that there was a rogue Alpha. He would not tolerate him taking up residence on his families land. Derek couldn't explain it as right now he was no better than an Omega. If he could bond and make Scott listen to his wolf he would at last gain a pseudo pack that would help him keep his sanity. "What happened?"

"Garrison Meyers ... He drove one of the school busses died in an _animal _attack."

Derek shrugged, "It happens."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Okay so maybe Obtusewolf would fit you better than Sourwolf."

Derek frowned, "Why is that?"

"Mr Meyers was not always a bus driver. He was an arson investigator."

Derek did not like where this was going as it was clear the Alpha was trying to fit him up. If he was going after the people involved in the fire - The police would soon connect them back to the fire and he would be the prime suspect with a motive. He frowned as it made no sense. "I don't understand."

Stiles shrugged as he didn't understand either. The two attacks could be traced back to the fire, and he knew that Derek wasn't responsible as he was only a beta and not an Alpha. Scott was sure that Derek was the one responsible. He was tempering his friends rash decisions but that wouldn't last forever. "Me either I'll figure it out."

_Stiles watched Scott struggle to find his anchor and prayed for no more attacks._

__A day later and Stiles was now certain that whilst Scott could be trying as a plain human, as werewolf he was like a thousand more times needier - but also a thousand times more dangerous if he was denied. He was currently whining to the moon, okay so that wasn't true. Stiles was a horrible person and one day that might keep him up at night. One day but not anytime soon he figured.

Scott was talking his ear off at lunch. "I don't get off where Derek can tell me what to do!"

Stiles wondered if his friend had one bone of self-preservation, _at all_. "Scotty try and remember the bit where he is explaining things so you don't die."

Stiles figured that would be a reasonable answer for anyone to accept, but he forgot his friend was in love. "But Allison is so smart and pretty and she likes me."

Stiles banged his head against the table, "Scotty did you forget the part where her family hunts your kind."

Scott scowled, "No but surely Allison won't hurt me."

Stiles asked the pointed question, "Are you willing to bet your life on it and your mom and mine?"

Scott sighed, "She likes me though."

Stiles smiled at his friend, "Yeah I know just take it slowly. Like glacially slow until we know that you won't eat her when the moon is full."

That seemed to strike him, and Stiles was trying not to be annoyed as it wasn't him that garnered that type of concern. It was probably mean of him and it was because he was in no way jealous of Scott - _at all. _

Lunch was an exercise in torture as the cool kids now sat at his table. He knew that Lydia was confused by the way he no longer treated her like she was a queen above mere mortals. He might have but he was through hiding and also he had too many things on his mind. He could have called his best friend on being a shitty friend as he planned a double with Allison, Lydia and Jackson, but he didn't as he was contemplating the Alpha issue. The pieces of the puzzle didn't quite fit and that was frustrating. He couldn't see how to make them fit.

His mind was running on a thousand different tangents. _Scotty did you really just agree to bowling? Why would the Alpha go after those responsible? Who was the principal person behind the fire? Scott would lose but it wasn't a full moon so he should be alright? Wouldn't he? The revenge aspect makes it personal and only three survivors of the fire could want revenge. Stiles knew it wasn't Laura or Derek so it left one option - Peter. Then again would Scott lose control and wolf out ... He already had once on the Lacrosse pitch. He was back to the idea of Peter as the Alpha. It made sense. In fact everyone thinking you were in coma would be perfect. It couldn't possibly be him! He is catatonic - But what if he was no longer catatonic?_

Stiles had a theory and despite his supposed ADHD even he knew this could be a difficult conversation. He remembered Derek say that his Uncle was alive but trapped in a hospital. Stiles was horrified he couldn't comprehend the level of damage needed to trap a Werewolf in a hospital for six years. So whilst Scotty went in his big date he drove out to what was left of the Hale house.

"Sourwolf. I need to ask you a serious question and not have you throw me into a wall." Stiles started.

Derek's glower actually increased and Stiles was not even sure how that was possible. "I'm not going to like this am I?" He asked with an appropriate amount of weariness.

Stiles winced, "Look there is no easy way to say this. Could your Uncle be the Hale Alpha now?"

Derek froze and turned away to hide his very primal reaction. He wanted to lose the blue glow to his eyes before he carried on. He was a little confused that despite his anger he had no inclination of harming the human. It was not like he wanted to eat Stiles but with his instincts running so high it should have been more of a struggle, and then there was his smell. He had never come across a human that was so enticing not even... _Kate_.

He could see the sympathy in Stiles eyes and that somehow made it both better and worse. "I want to rip your throat out but I don't. Explain!"

Stiles took this as a promising start, at least he hadn't been slammed up against a wall. "Look Laura died and the power went somewhere."

Derek bit out, "Yes you know this!"

Stiles nodded and was careful, "True but not to you and we haven't found no trace of this rogue Alpha."

Derek shook his head, "Peter would never kill Laura."

Stiles was careful to keep his tone neutral, "Maybe before the fire but he has been seriously injured and the attacks by the Alpha except for Scotty link to the Hale fire."

Derek had not known that and despite personal feelings he could see why Stiles could draw those conclusions. Sighing and not wanting to discuss his private life he saw no other option but to take Stiles with him the next day as it was his weekly visit.

_Derek was not sure why he was taking Stiles to see his Uncle._

He was not one prone to trust and Uncle Peter was his only surviving pack member. He was too weak right now to defend himself if a hunter took him. It was why he would not tell Scott and knew that Stiles would keep his silence on the issue.

Stiles was quiet for once knowing that Derek needed to talk right now. "This is my uncle Peter Stiles."

Stiles was at a loss for words. You see whilst it was more than obvious that Derek carried mental scars from that day his Uncle carried the visible. "I hope the people who did this actually burn in hell."

Derek was shocked. "You know?"

Stiles looked sheepish, "Ever since I met you. I started to investigate the fire. I kind of guessed that it wasn't an accident and started to put things together. The trick now is to make sure that my Dad sees the evidence so that he can arrest them whoever they are."

Derek was awed that someone was willing to fight for him. It seemed that the boy's loyalty was not just to his best friend. "She was a hunter that came to town. Kate Argent."

Stiles looked heartbroken for Derek as he could start to piece it together. He was his father's kid and seen enough cases. It was just the way that Derek sounded as he said her name. "How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

Stiles was thunderstruck but could see exactly why Derek was reluctant to associate with even one Argent. "She was the one who killed your family not you."

Derek pulled away and stared out of the window. It was harder today ever since the fire he and Laura had ran as far away as possible. Having returned to Beacon HIlls, and having lost Laura so suddenly he felt anchorless - it was only his anger that was keeping him sane. He was lost in his problems but this boy was making sure that he couldn't isolate himself. He was demanding his help, not showing even a little bit of fear. It was crazy considering Derek had threatened to rip his throat out with his teeth. "Doesn't matter my Uncle is the one to suffer for it."

Stiles was getting annoyed and was starting to understand the sheer wealth of issues that were behind Derek's broodiness. He was beginning to suspect that he was more than justified in scowling at the entire world. Stiles had not always had the best life but he hadn't had to deal with a tenth of what Derek had. "Don't belittle what you've suffered. It is a tragedy what has happened with your Uncle but it means we definitely have to track this Alpha down."

Derek looked relieved when he said we, but worried at the same time, "Stiles you could get hurt."

Stiles shook his head. "I'm stronger than I look." In fact when all this psycho Alpha business was sorted out he would probably share his secret with Derek. It would be good to talk to someone other than his grandfather, not that he wasn't awesomely BAMF but he had a realm to run. "Okay so I'm wrong and it is not your Uncle then we are back where we began."

Derek nodded, "We are come on. I will treat you to curly fries."

Stiles smiled like he was the best thing since sliced bread. "You know this you is likeable way better than slamming me into walls."

Derek huffed, "I could always change my mind."

"No, no you won't." Even Peter could smell the boy's glee and happiness. The boy was stunning. He had seen through all the machinations and figured out that he was the Alpha. What a mate he would make. The only question was could he convince Derek to become his Beta? He wasn't stupid he knew he needed a pack to become more stable but he would deal with that after he dealt with the Argents.


	5. revelations

Stiles was glad that the school day was over and he was debating heading into the woods to have a chat with his Grandpa as he wanted his advice. He needed to know if there was a simple way of seeing whether or not he could find out if Peter Hale was faking it. He could appreciate that Derek didn't believe it and there would be fair amount of guilt for him to battle through as well.

He also wanted to find out if a) he was allowed a vengeance curse or b) could he borrow a few of the royal guard to go on a hunting trip. He would like to see how the nasty bitch Kate Argent handled being the hunted party. Stiles would be merciful though and he would only hunt her - the rest of the family could live as long as they stayed within the family motto.

He headed to his jeep and wondered what the hullabaloo was about. He seriously hoped that he could go one day without an attack by the psycho Alpha. A boy needed his beauty sleep. Instead he realised that the cause of the commotion was a hot werewolf collapsed in front of his jeep. He had no idea why Derek had come to him. He was definitely running on instinct and the wolf was dangerously close to the surface. The gossips were already commenting on who is the hot guy? Why was he outside Stilinskis car? What happened to him?

Stiles gasped and bent down, "Damn Derek I guess you don't feel well."

He tried to lift him and glared at Scott, "Help me."

Scott was about to argue and Stiles cut him off, "Save it let's get out of here."

Scott helped reluctantly pick him up and dumped him rather unceremoniously into the passenger seat. Stiles would have argued with him but the school parking lot was not the place. He watched Scott shut the door and his glare said it all, "Where are you going?"

"Allison's." Like that explained everything and in Scott's mind it did. That boy had had a one track mind recently and it was going to get him or Stiles killed. And Stiles was not cool with that, "What am I to do with the dying werewolf?" He hissed showing just how unimpressed he was.

Scott shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction. Stiles was too angry to think straight. His best friend wasn't being such a good friend right now. In fact the next time he saw him he was going to call him on his current epic levels of douchiness. It was reaching Jackson levels of douchery, and if that was not an indication that you needed to change Stiles wasn't sure what was.

Okay so admittedly neither he nor Derek had gotten around to explaining the perils of being a wolf; like Hunters and poisons. Scott might not know that Derek had been poisoned but to anyone with half a brain it was clear that Derek was not in a good way. Honestly Scott used to stop and try and care for a bird with a broken wing and now since his turning it seemed that if you were not Allison then you could die in a ditch.

Derek was shaking as he tried to stem the bleeding, "Give it up big guy. Is your Emissary still in town?"

Derek looked at him sharply, "What? How do you know about them?"

Stiles deadpan response gave nothing away, "I read."  
He just missed the part where he mentioned the King of the Fae was instructing him.

Derek was trying to think of how he could survive, he would need the bullet or he would have to chop off his arm. "I need ..."

Stiles was sorry that he was going through this. At this point Stiles figured life would give him a break he deserved one at least. He made a silent vow - that he would not let Derek die. He would give up his secret and pull the poison if that is what it took. "Hey big guy! Emissary?"

Derek shrugged, "He is here. The Vet."

Stiles gasped as he couldn't believe that Derek had revealed that. Okay granted he was dying but the Emissary was a closely guarded secret one that would only be revealed to those in the pack. He would take Derek's trust as the great gift that it was meant to be.

Stiles sighed as he pulled up in front of the Vet. He'd known Doc Deaton for years as he was the one his Dad called when having to deal with any animals involved in crimes. Of course, if he got the Doc for Derek it was more than likely that the Vet would recognise for him for what he was. Still keeping his secret was not worth Derek's life and if worse came to worse he would pass himself off as a human spark. There were rare occasions where a human with a recent Fae ancestor managed to gain the spark inherent in all Fae - _just diluted._

The Doc looked at him as if to say why are you here? Without saying a word and it would have been impressive if Stiles hadn't been dealing with his Fae heritage for the last five years. "Can I help you?"

"I have a special case for you doc!"

"Oh I'm not sure I can help you." Deaton answered non-committing.

Stiles shrugged and challenged, "Does a Druid go back on the oaths they swore?"

Deaton stopped milling about the room and looked again at his guest. He was not a werewolf as the mountain ash would stop him and he'd recognised the Sheriff's son. "What are you?"

Stiles blamed the European History he studied when he was last bored. "I'm a riddle, wrapped up in a mystery, inside an enigma Doc. Derek is outside will you help him?"

Deaton nodded as no he hadn't forgotten his oaths, and he would gladly help one of the Hale pack - he just hadn't realised that there were any of the pack left to help. After the fire, Laura as the new Alpha had elected to get the hell out Beacon Hills and Deaton hadn't blamed her.

"Bring him into the back." He ordered.

Stiles nodded and prayed that the only thing anyone noticed was the way that Stiles was hanging around with an older guy. He would deal with any gossips who tried to hassle his Dad later. "Damn you are one heavy Sourwolf."

Deaton almost smiled Stiles was sure of it. "You can put him on the bed."

Stiles did just that, grateful for the reprieve, he was getting spoiled using his magic when no one was looking. Deaton was clinical in removing the soiled Henley and cleaning the wound.

"Who shot you?" He asked.

"Kate."

Stiles hissed, hadn't that bitch done enough to Derek, "Wolfsbane?"

Derek was pale and clammy he didn't need Deaton to tell him that he didn't have long left. The worst part was that they needed to know the exact strain of Wolfsbane or it would do no good. The cure could kill him if it was the wrong one.

Deaton looked to Stiles, "He won't have long."

Stiles looked at him with his own sarcastic bitch face, and he had one last plan before he showed his true colours. He knew that his secret would be out but he didn't care. He was pulling his phone out and calling Scott, "Listen to me Kate is a Hunter who shot Derek. I need the bullet."

Deaton was impressed with how calm and in control the teen was. He didn't seem to care about anything other than the result that he wanted. "Do I care that you're eating Dinner? Er let me think about it ... no. This is Derek's life, and think about his dear ole Aunt Kate would shoot you where you stand."

Deaton was impressed and the boy would make a stunning wolf. Derek was out of it and must have responded to the authority in his voice as he whimpered and leant into the touch. Stiles hadn't even noticed that he was stroking the Beta's hair. He just recognised a soul in pain and wanted to provide comfort to him.

"We need to make contingencies," Deaton finally spoke up.

Stiles sighed heavily, "I have one."

Deaton looked grim, "Mr Stilinski I think you need to understand that if the Wolfsbane gets into his heart ..."

Stiles looked up defiant, "Derek will not die today."

Deaton sighed, "I will have to remove his arm."

Stiles wondered just how obtuse the Emissary was to miss the signs - maybe he was rusty. "If Scott is late then I can do something."

Deaton was challenging him now, "Like what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, as whilst the Druid was marginally powerful he didn't compare and if he got into a pissing match then Stiles would not play fair. He would not let Derek die - _he couldn't. _Stiles looked up sharply and a hint of royal arrogance that he'd picked up from his grandfather peaked out, "You can make no demand of me."

Deaton frowned, admittedly even if only to himself he was confused. He had always thought that the boy was a hyperactive human but he was something more. He just didn't know what? The worrying part for Deaton though was he must be powerful to avoid all the protection wards on the building.

Stiles hadn't stopped checking on Derek as the Sourwolf was his primary concern. "Relax Druid I offer no ill will against you unless you intend to harm me or mine."

Deaton was getting closer to the truth although he was still confused. The oath invoked was that used by the Fae clans. However as far as Deaton knew they had their own realm so there was no way for one of them to be in Beacon Hills, right? Well that might not be true.

_It just goes to show that you always could do with more knowledge._

___Peter had thought long and hard about who he would attack next. He was going after the fire starters, and then the chemist before finally attacking the queen bitch herself. He could not rest until she was dead at his feet with her throat torn out. He was using every inch of the power to call his wayward Beta to him but he was stubborn and even more impressively, he was resisting him._

_His nephew might not be pack but he could sense through the familial bonds that he'd been injured. He couldn't do anything as tonight was not a full moon. If he was to be rescued it would be by others. _

_He was forced to stay stuck in this chair and all his thoughts shifted back to the fire. It was like the world's worst sickest movie stuck on repeat. He could see his family burning, he watched as he snapped his youngest cub's neck so she didn't die slowly from the fire. It was a fate that he would not wish on his own worst enemy. Well, maybe he would make an exception for Kate Argent but she really was a special case. No he'd settled on the chemist for without his knowledge Kate could never have enacted her heinous plan._

_Stiles and Deaton had been keeping vigil over Derek but they feared the worst when he started to hear Derek rasp. _

Stiles sighed in frustration - he and Scott would be having words so many words. He hoped that Scott hated when he was left out of a secret because at the moment the only two who would know his secret would be Deaton and Derek. He hoped Scotty liked being left out in the cold as Stiles knew that being on the other side of the equation - sucked.

He looked up at the vet and asked Deaton his opinion on how long the Wolfsbane had before causing true damage, as he had more practical experience. "How long?"

"We can't wait. I will have to take the limb."

Stiles could appreciate the sentiment of never giving up. However he knew that wolves kind of needed their limbs, and even with their rapid healing a limb would take a while. It would be a weakness that they could ill afford especially with the crazy Alpha around.

"Doc you need to step back as there might be feedback."

Deaton frowned, "What are you planning?"

Stiles shrugged as it was not like the vet would not see first-hand soon enough. "I'm going to draw the poison from him and heal him."

Deaton sucked in breath. He knew that the boy believed that he could do it and with that certainty he had no doubt. However he was more worried about the cost. Magic had a price and the perils and cost on the caster could be high. "He wouldn't want that."

Stiles rolled his eyes, Druids could be so dramatic. "Relax would you Druid. I'm not a caster like you."

Deaton soothed a little about the potential harm to the boy. However if the boy meant to be reassuring he wasn't. If it would not leave him with a payback then he was almost certainly Fae and that brought its own complications.

Stiles closed his eyes and held his hands over his Sourwolf. He quashed down anything concerning just why he was calling Derek his. He would need to help Derek over this poisoning if he was to be anyone's.

Now Edward knew that his Grandson had met his true mate and was keeping an eye on him. Stiles was more Fae than human but had clung stubbornly on to his human side as a way to show his solidarity with his father. Edward maybe King but he could respect Stiles' strength of character when it was as formidable as his grandson's. Still his Grandson had a choice to make and Edward had always known that there would come a time where he would have to embrace his powers truly - and now was it.

He could feel Stiles panic and joined him in his realm wanting to be close to him - ready to support him or fight next to him if needed. He would make anyone regret attacking his family. He'd checked and seen the Emissary but he was not threat to the Fae King.

Edward paid no attention to the Emissary, "What is wrong?"

Stiles looked up fear at his grandfather – fear showing finally on his face, "He's dying!"

Edward wondered when his grandson would make the connection between his worry and his true mate. "Enough to use your full powers?"

Stiles nodded not even thinking it was a question. This was Derek and he wouldn't let the Sourwolf die for his secret, "He is worth more than me hiding."

Edward was pleased for more than one reason. Primarily the fact that Stiles was ready to show who he truly was, and it would be glorious. "Well then let's save him."

Deaton understood the power that was in the room. He was trained to recognise the Fae and was warned to never to tangle with one as they were supremely powerful and didn't play by human rules. He also said nothing due to the huge privilege of what he was witnessing. Not many could say that they watched two Faes casting their magic in tandem. It was glorious, beautiful and drenched the room in so much power that Deaton sat down before he fell down.

Stiles was going deep and literally pulling the Wolfsbane from his arteries. It was tiring and the poison was fighting him - it would not win. He couldn't accept that Derek would die today at the hands of that wicked bitch. He heard his Granddad, "Easy you pull the poison and I will channel it away."

Stiles was relieved as whilst he was capable of both - it would tire him. He was winning - all he was doing now was drawing the poison to the bullet wound. He could sense Derek's body healing itself as the poison withdrew. He was relieved to know that his theory had been correct.

Deaton saw the herbs coalesce into a tight ball and drop harmlessly onto the table. He saw the Fae King smile as he disappeared back from whence he came. Stiles was clearly tired, and just rolled his eyes. He was focussing on the Hale beta and Deaton watched in some bemusement as Derek opened his eyes, gasping in air as they flashed blue. It seemed that the boy was waiting to see that Derek was okay as he almost immediately collapsed straight after.

Derek woke feeling way too good to be dead, but how? He knew that he still had both arms as he instinctively grabbed out to catch the exhausted boy. "What the hell happened?"

Deaton didn't care for watching the two pine for each other, "You have an interesting mate!"

**"WHAT!"**


	6. Moon Explanations

**Chapter Five: Moon explanations**

Derek could hear the words rattling around his head, and his wolf was preening. He didn't understand how he was alive and still with all his limbs. He was so sure that Kate had managed to partially finish the job she'd started. He'd felt the bullet lodge inside him and literally feel the poison race through his veins. It was agonising and lingering so he had no doubt Kate was behind it. The worst part was the moment before when he caught her scent on the wind just before it happened.

He'd been lost and alone and his Wolf had sort comfort. He'd assumed that he'd gone to find Scott but now holding Stiles in his arms - he knew he was wrong. He could hear what the Emissary was saying but he didn't need to be told - _he could feel it._ Sti0l0l it wasn't right - why did he deserve a mate when he'd gotten his whole family killed?

Deaton could guess the dark place where his thoughts were going and in an uncharacteristic moment - gave free advice. "He is very special and knows his own mind. Don't assume he doesn't know what he wants."

Derek looked at the peaceful serene look on the boy's face and almost smiled. He looked so happy and content in Derek's arms. He was not used to bringing someone happiness - not since the fire. "He's my mate."

Deaton snorted, "He was so furious that Kate Argent might have succeeded in killing you that the Fae King, his grandfather, to come and help him draw the poison from your system."

Derek still hadn't quite recovered and croaked out, "The Fae King?"

Deaton may not be smiling but Derek could smell the laughter rolling off him in waves. The Emissary just hid it really well. "I don't know if you should be grateful or terrified."

Derek was bewildered - as all the stories that he'd heard agreed that you should tread very carefully around the Fae lest you owe them a favour or end up on the wrong end of his retribution. "So he is my true mate?"

Deaton nodded seeing that the poor Beta was struggling to grasp the concept. "How has he hidden?"

And wasn't that the question. Deaton honestly had no clue - he'd been in Beacon Hills for years and he had no idea that the Fae were so close, and especially Royal Fae. "Power," was his simple answer as that was the only explanation.

Derek looked down torn between fascination and horror. He'd been responsible for the death of nearly his entire family and yet here was his mate. It wasn't right. Yet he could already feel the pull between them - it was like an invisible cord that was tied between them pulling ever tighter. "I don't know what to say."

Deaton smiled softly, "Rest as you will need to deal with the problem of the Omega lest the Hunters take out all wolves."

Derek could acknowledge the wisdom of the words. Still he wasn't sure how he would manage it. "How? Scott hates who he is and the Omega is an Alpha whereas I'm only a Beta."

Deaton shrugged, as for once he didn't have all the answers. He knew that McCall had the ability to become a True Alpha but it would seem that there was more to Derek than meets the eye. After all, the Fae King would not let just anyone mate with his grandson.

_Derek was exhausted though and rest sounded like a good idea. _

Five hours later when he awoke to an angry Sheriff and yelling he was regretting that choice. "What the hell is going on?"

Derek had unwittingly earned himself brownie points and not being shot by having despite only just having woken up - he was twisting to protect Stiles from whatever the unknown threat was. "What?"

The Sheriff was trying to be a good law abiding Sheriff but he figured that any parent could forgive him. He was sure he would be justified in shooting the older guy that was currently wrapped around his teenage son like Stiles was his favourite snuggy.

"You wanna perhaps unwrap yourself from my underage son?" He asked in what he thought was a reasonable tone but one reflection probably not.

Derek flinched like he'd been shot being uncomfortably reminded about Kate, and in the worst way. After all he was being compared to her and that hurt more than the sheriff could understand as he was not aware of the circumstances. Plus, whilst the sheriff didn't know this was his mate. He could not hurt Stiles even if he wanted to - this was his mate!

Stiles woke up hearing the raised voices and snuggled into the warmth, "Mmm so comfy."

Derek wanted to bash his head against the steel table as really that was so not the right thing to say when the overprotective sheriff father was standing right there. "Stiles wake up."

Stiles did wake up and upom seeing his Dad; did what every teen in a possibly comprising position does - flails and would have fallen to the floor if Derek hadn't caught him. He sensed that this was going to be a recurring theme in their day to day life. "Hi. Yeah, I got nothing but to say that Derek didn't do anything."

The sheriff's face was as expressive as Stiles' hands were expressive in what he did. "Well that is reassuring son but not an answer."

Stiles pouted as he sat up but tellingly he stayed close to Derek. His energy was still too closely linked thanks to drawing the poison for him. "You know it is really inconvenient that you are so observant?"

The sheriff snorted clearly no stranger to these types of conversations, "Anyone would think I am Sheriff."****

Stiles snorts and is debating what to say as part of him wants to lie to his Dad to keep him safe even though it might destroy their close relationship. He could handle that if it meant his father was still alive. "Yeah, look Derek is not the bad guy."

"And yet his arms are still around you." His Dad observed.

Derek reacted like he'd been shot with wolfsbane again. "Not helping!"

Stiles leant back against Derek deciding that all the big revelations better be done in one go. At least if both he and his grandfather were around then he was pretty sure that they could stop any lasting damage to his Dad's heart of this proved to be one shock too many.

"You promised me old man!" Stiles recognised that most would have a shit fit realising just how disrespectful he had been to a King even though it was the truth.

The Sheriff frowned and nearly did have a heart attack when his father-in-law materialised out of thin air. "You decided to just pop in?"

Deaton was impressed. He knew that the town respected the sheriff but he was currently handling things that were well out of his comfort zone fairly well. Deaton was guessing that he was currently unaware of the supernatural. "I have wards designed to stop that."

Derek watched his mate and Grandfather share a look and he was uneasy. He would soon come to realise that Stiles' manic look didn't bode well for whoever had caused it. Stiles was the one to answer the Vet/Emissary, "Sorry Doc they will keep most of the things that go bump in the night out just not the Fae."

The sheriff was already starting to piece things together - after all he was damn good at his job. "Are you saying the supernatural is real?"

Stiles just looked sheepish, "Well, yeah. Sorry … This time not my fault I come by it honestly."

The sheriff could not go by and do his job, or clearly protect his son if he remained ignorant of the truth, "Tell me everything."

Stiles shrugged, "How about we go back to ours?"

The Sheriff was guessing that that this would not be a short story and he felt that if his entire worldview was going to be tilted on its axis then he deserved to be in familiar surroundings. Derek looked ready to bolt and he supposed he couldn't blame him.

Stiles was having none of it though. "Oh no Sourwolf. You are staying with us until we can deal with the psychotic bitch."

Edward smirked as he knew that the couple would be good for each other. He just hoped they wouldn't be stubborn about the bond. They were two people that deserved to find happiness and if it was in each other then he would support it. "I will take Derek and meet you there." He promised father and son.

Stiles whined, "No fair."

Edward shrugged, "Well you will use that infernal car rather than travelling through the air."

The Sheriff was not sure he was ready to acknowledge that his son could do that. If only because it just made parenting fifty thousand times more difficult. "Everyone will be at my house in the next twenty minutes or I am coming to find you."

The declaration had the added bonus of cutting off his sons rant about his beloved car before it even began.

_Stiles wondered just how terrible he had to have been in a previous life._

Still he was smart enough to not go against his father. He and his grandfather may both have magic, and the earth, at their disposal but they both could acknowledge that his dad was one BAMF human. Even so, he still did not like the idea of being separated from Derek so the minute that Derek had appeared in his living room and sat down - he sat on Derek's lap. He couldn't help it; one it was comfortable; and two, Derek was probably touch starved.

"So someone want to explain to me why my father-in-law appeared out of thin air?"

Deaton broke out use of his inner facial muscles and smirked, "He is a Fairy."

Stiles and Edward scowled, "Hey its Fae ... watch it with the Fairy comments."

Derek was still confused and only just recovering from all that had happened to him, but damn if seeing the two family members' annoyance at that comment couldn't make him laugh. Derek knew that he would never be bored he could guess that much. He stopped himself from thinking thoughts like that; he had to be strong and say no to his mate. It would hurt like crazy but he would not see his mate hurt because of him.

Stiles whipped his head around even though he was in Derek's lap and scowled. The fact that his son had sat on a grown man's lap and looked content was a move that had not gone unnoticed by the Sheriff. He was still glaring at Derek but could acknowledge that Stiles was the one to sit in his lap. Stiles was glaring, "Oh no you don't. I can feel the man pain pouring off you. I decide who is good enough for me and it's you."

The sheriff laughed at that as his wife had said nearly the exact same words to him. John had been worrying about how he was so much older than Claudia and she had laughed in his face and told him. "Hah, too bad it ain't your choice so quit with the angst."

If anything he fell more in love at that and he supposed if anything - he could appreciate now being on the parental side of this conundrum. He sighed seeing that all too familiar stubborn look and bowed to the inevitable. He loved his son and would not do anything to hurt him. He had no clue exactly what was going on, but he would learn and try to accept the person who it would seem would become his future son-in-law. "Are you a ... Fae?"

Derek understood and almost snorted himself, "No sir my family are born werewolves."

The Sheriff frowned and really did not like the picture that was forming in his head, "The fire?"

Derek had a bitter smile at that reminder and he silently agreed with Stiles. It was crazy just how sharp and observant the Sheriff was - it was what would make such a great detective. Still this man would be important in his life as he was his mates' father and neither he nor his wolf wanted to lie to him. "It was Hunters who hate my kind."

It was strange that the Sheriff wasn't demanding proof about Derek and Deaton asked out of curiosity if nothing else. "You are taking this calmly."

The sheriff was pissed. He had had a huge murder on his patch with an attached hate crime angle and he could do nothing. He'd thought his wife's stories about a hidden family of wolves were just fantastic make believe for Stiles. He could guess now that they weren't and he would not make the poor man who had lost his whole family perform like a seal for him to test out his curiosity. "I always thought my wife was magical."

Stiles smiled sadly, it still hurt losing his mom. He knew that for his Dad even just talking about it hurt. He may have been human but he could remember the way they had one of the strongest bonds out. His Momma had always said that if love was all she needed to be sustained then she would never die.

John had been in his job along time, and also recognised when people were trying to evade his questions. "Son I can recognise that the fire may be a difficult thing to talk about but ..."

Stiles put his hand on Derek's leg to reassure him that he was with him and wasn't leaving. "Look Dad. I will give you the gist a young huntress named Kate Argent used Derek to get to the family."

John blanched as he didn't need to guess just how she had used Derek. At the time of the fire he would have been young and unlike Stiles unaware of just how cruel the world could be. "I get it but what is this?"

Stiles loved his Dad. He really had learned to roll with the punches and he didn't think there was anything that could faze him anymore. "He is ... special."

Stiles could see from his Dad's look that that would not cut it. "I need him in my life. He is it."

The Sheriff would have objected about such a vehement expression from his son. After all, he was so young - how could he know what he wanted? He would talk about it much later on when there was a moment of calm in their lives. His protests died on his tongue seeing the look on the young Hales face. It was hard to classify mainly as there were too many feelings at once. There was surprise, shock, love and what he could only describe as adoration. John could guess that their lives had just got a thousand times more complicated and he wanted to know all the dangers and how he could best protect his son.

_The talk was long and the Sheriff was not deterred from even the most awkward question but it was most enlightening for one crazy Alpha. _

Peter was even more impressed with the boy. He was everything that a good Alpha's mate should be. If he could make the boy his, then the bitten one and his nephew would fall in line. It was a perfect plan. Of course, he never stopped to consider just what the boy would do if he was cornered or, Derek was threatened …

… _he would learn in the most painful way._


	7. Warnings and Prowls

The talk was thankfully over and Derek had definitely reached his talking quota for the century. The sheriff looked at his son again in fond bemusement. "So rules. No magic against me, or, used to circumvent my rules."

Stiles shrugged guilelessly, "I promise that I will use my magic to help and protect but if saving lives means going against my curfew then I won't apologize."

Edward laughed as that was so like his daughter it was unreal. He smiled and for once he didn't look menacing. "You should have raised him worse John."

The Sheriff chuckled at that as Stiles was many things but most of all he was his son, and he would always be proud of his son. "Okay and I won't come between whatever is building between you and Derek."

The smile on his son's face was worth every little bit of reservation he might have on the subject. However there would be rules, he would make damn sure of that.

Edward smirked, "Just as long as you're aware it won't be exaggeration when Stiles says he will die without Derek."

Derek startled and unconsciously grabbed Stiles closer, almost like he could keep him safe by just keeping him close. The Sheriff has to ask needing to ascertain all the facts, "In what way?"

"Young Fae need to anchor the bond and their magic with their bondmate."

The Sheriff would have protested but he could remember how handsy Claudia had been in the beginning. "So that is what was happening."

Edward nodded, "Yes my daughter loved you a great deal, and it was only her refusal to practice that ate away at her spark."

John was at a loss because he would have loved his wife if she was magic. He didn't know where to begin with that statement. Had he done something to make her believe otherwise? Did she think that he would reject her? 

Edward could see the look of distress on Stiles face and could tell immediately what it was. He should have seen it because of course John would blame himself. "It was not you. She needed the magic of the Fae realm to replenish her core. She made her choice and it was one we could respect."

It was not enough to assuage the Sheriff's guilt completely. "You can date. There will be a curfew of ten at night on weekdays and eleven on the weekends. You can stay with us and in Stiles' room but the door stays open son."

Derek nodded stunned with the level of trust being shown. His wolf was positively yipping in joy at the prospect of spending so much time with his mate. His mate was happy too but could he lead them into danger, "But sir what about the Hunters?" 

John was pleased that he was thinking of Stiles, "Son I think you missed the bit where I am Sheriff and carry a gun ... and while it will take a while to get used to Stiles is not defenceless."

Stiles tried to look innocent, "I love the way you missed out the bit where you taught me to shoot."

The Sheriff laughed as the others would be justifiably confused about why it was funny. John had taken Stiles to the gun range not too long after the panic attacks started. It helped him gain a measure of control in his life. The bit that had surprised everyone was just how good a shot Stiles quickly became. It was thanks to his ADHD all the different calculations that the top marksman needed he could do rapidly. "Yeah well you will have the key to the lockbox Stiles."

Stiles was pleased at the trust his father was showing him, "I will use all my powers for good. Well mostly for good."

The sheriff nodded, "Well I need sleep as I have an early shift."

At that he left the room. Derek looked confused, "Just like that."

Stiles snuggled into Derek's warmth, "Yeah my Dad is kinda amazing."

"You come by it honestly then."

Stiles grinned and his smile made Derek preen, "Damn you're good I'm keeping you."

Edward laughed and felt it best to leave the two to bond and would come back if called, "Welcome to the family. I will help you once you take care of the rogue Alpha."

Derek's breath was taken away by the sheer level of support and trust that everyone was showing in him. He wasn't sure that he was worthy of it, but he would do his best to show that he could be trusted.

_Derek hadn't realised just what an ally he had earned._

Scott had come around to see his best friend as he wasn't answering his phone and he really needed advice about Allison. He'd used his key to get in and nearly died in shock. There was Stiles wrapped around another person. More distressingly for Scott - it was Derek freaking Hale. How could Stiles be letting Derek sleep so close? What about the Sheriff? Surely he couldn't approve? 

Stiles and Derek awoke together. Okay so the position was intimate but they had their freaking clothes on. They wanted the comfort but they were unwilling to test his Dad's admittedly amazing tolerance and adaptation to the supernatural,

He poked an eye open and frowned, "I can practically hear you judging me."

Scott whined and it was only just still on the human register. "I need to talk to you."

Stiles groaned and fell into Derek's shoulder muttering something that was probably highly uncomplimentary. "Why me!" Scott was pretty sure was the question/whine asked.

"Please Stiles. Does he have to be there?"

Stiles frowned at that and did not like what his friend implied. Scott would be disappointed because unless he absolutely had to be apart from Derek then he did not want to be having the conversation. He missed Derek just sleeping - School was definitely going to be shitty. "Yeah Scott he does."

"I'm your best friend!" Scott said pouting. It really did not help that he was a werewolf and he could look like a kicked puppy.

Stiles nodded as that would always be true, but he was not, nor will he ever be a doormat. Right now their friendship seemed to be entirely one-sided, and it was telling that whilst Derek knew of his heritage Scott was unaware. "That is true and Derek is my mate."

Scott was confused, "What? You're not a wolf!"

Stiles was annoyed, "Well that is speciest!"

Scott frowned again and Stiles was becoming bored of the whole conversation and was feeling quite tired. "It is about Allison!"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "In that case I will keep it simple I have tried to be as supportive as I can with you dating an Argent so you can leave me alone when it comes to my boyfriend."

Stiles could see that Scott was clearly not okay with that, but to be honest after all of his nerves and big reveals to night he was all out of epic fucks to give. "Look both of us want to sleep Scotty so tell me, or don't tell me, but please decide."

Scott decided that he was okay to speak although he was still looking warily at Derek. "We were looking for the bullet. Just how did you cure Derek?" Scott was still quite distracted.

Stiles answered tongue-in-cheek, "Magic."

Scott shrugged accepting the answer, "And anyway Allison's aunt stopped us for rummaging in her bags."

Stiles was really hoping that he got to the point soon. His concentration was shot to shit and he was exhausted. "Okay and the point is?"

"Allison deflected attention away from us by saying it was a condom she was looking for."

Stiles comprehended what Scott had said as it was just too damn funny. Okay, wait no he had to be serious. No it was still funny. Only Scotty could get himself in these situations. It was ridiculous really as Scott was soon to be an adult. "So what you're worried that her hunter father will come after your ass?"

"Exactly!"

Stiles shrugged, "Then break up."

Stiles would not have heard it, if they were not so close but he definitely heard his mate snort. It was not quite a laugh but he would get there. "What? No that is not an option." He was adamant.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I will think of an awesome way for you to be with your beloved Juliet but seriously I need sleep."

Stiles was relieved that he finally took a hint and climbed back through the window. He was so exasperated and Derek's sleepy smirk was not what he wanted to see unless it was in his dreams, "What?"

He was distressed to say that it came out as more of whine then he meant to. Derek was definitely beginning to unwind in his presence as long as they were alone.

The wolf in question was trying to restrain maniacal laughter because even as a born werewolf his life was just too damn strange recently. "You are too much."

Stiles snorted, "I'm awesome now in the words of Samuel L Jackson _Go the fuck to sleep"_

Derek was already relaxing as he was only with his mate, and he knew that the area was secure from any threats. "Yes Dear."

_Stiles wanted to laugh some more at the sass, but he figured that was what made them perfect for each other._

The Sheriff was a good man. He had handled a lot and was damn good at protecting this town. It was his calling in life and he was damn lucky that his kid was so understanding about his job. He was well aware that if Stiles had been a bit of a wild child then the last few years could have gone very differently.

Still yesterday had been like a punch in the gut. Strangely enough though he could handle the part where Stiles admitted he was Fae or, the part where he admitted to having a magically fated spouse for all intense purposes. No that was all fine; the part he was struggling with was where he a mass murder had gone on in his territory and he'd been unable to investigate.

At the time he had thought there was something suspect at the fire, mainly about how quick a supposed electric fire had spread, and the presence of unidentified substances in the ceiling tiles. He'd been a Deputy at the time but he had begged the serving Sheriff to be allowed to investigate the fire but had been shut down once the insurance investigation had been ruled an accidental fire.

Knowing what he now knew about the Argent family he was very careful to knock the door during the day when a neighbour was on their lawn. It never hurt to have witnesses that could be called on to verify or better yet deter an attack. "Hey can I come in?"

Chris Argent frowned unsure what he could have done to warrant a Sheriff visit. Still it was never a good idea to refuse a polite request as that often made people suspicious. He couldn't afford to have suspicions fall on his family.

"Absolutely let's go to my study."

John was impressed to see what a little bit of wealth could buy in Beacon Hills - it was too bad that he now knew it was built on the bones of others. "Nice place."

Chris smiled cordially, "its home."

The sheriff nodded, "I can see that. So I will come down to the heart of the matter. One of your hunting parties seems to be straying outside their license parameters.

Chris could hear that there was a conversation being had but not directly spoken about. He had to wonder did the Sheriff know about the Supernatural? "Oh well I only helped procure the big game licenses."

The sheriff nodded, "True but that covers only big game it seemed some strayed close to humans. It would be a good thing as well to keep the parties away from the Hale mansion."

Chris frowned now he was almost certain that there was way more to this than just a simple case of some stupid ass office types getting too excited. Those excursions were one of the perils of maintaining a cover that allowed him to hunt without being so obvious. "Sheriff I will have a word and can shift where the parties go."

The Sheriff smiled pleased. "That would be good. Derek Hale was distraught when he was nearly took out by a bullet last night."

Chris frowned. His sister was in town since last night and she would never miss. If she hit Derek Hale then he should be dead. The boy was resourceful for an omega and that was what he would be of Laura Hale was dead.

He was careful in what he said, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah." He struggled to keep his voice even for the next part. "That boy has most certainly not led an easy life. It seems like it was one thing after another - What with the fire killing his family ... his sister being murdered. Well he was going to live in the ruins of the home."

Chris got the unspoken message. "I see, well, where will he go?"

John Stilinski smirked, "Oh I have a spare room and I insisted that he stay with us until he gets his bearings."

"That is mighty good of you."

The Sheriff shrugged off the compliment. To him it was nothing more than basic human decency. "Nah he is a good kid. Well it is good that Kate has also returned to town. It seems her and Derek was close."

Chris kept his trap shut mainly because he didn't trust what he would say. Why would Kate be close to Derek? There was over several years of an age gap. When they were last in Beacon Hills Kate was in her twenties just as Derek was hitting fifteen. There was no reason for them to be friends - the only reason why Kate would have been friends was as a means to an end. He was getting a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach - he was beginning to think that the Hale family fire was not such an accident after all. If that was the case then my god what had Kate done? He would keep her away from the Sheriff as he was clearly suspicious, and he would limit her interactions with Allison.

_John hoped that the Argents listened because never mind what he did - he feared for them when Edward and Stiles caught up with them._

The great irony in all this was that one that needed the warning wasn't there to listen. Chris couldn't be sure but he suspected from the hints that maybe they were closing in on enough information to arrest his sister. He couldn't even think about what she'd done or he'd be sick. She'd seduced and used a young teen. He kept thinking to himself what if it had been Allison?

The problem was at the moment on the streets they were two very different, and yet similar psychopaths on the prowl. The insane Alpha was currently stalking the high school chemistry teacher that had given Kate the way to burn his family to the ground.

The other psycho was Kate herself she was closing in on her quarry. Loverboy had been holed up at the Sheriff's which made it far more difficult. He was finally alone without either Stilinski so now was the perfect time to pounce. Soon she would finish the job she had started and wiped out the Hale pack making her father proud.


	8. Psycho Baiting

**Chapter 8: Psycho Baiting**

Stiles and Derek woke slowly curled up around each other. Stiles looked into Derek's face and he wasn't such a sourwolf when asleep. He could definitely get used to this. Derek looked younger and happier when asleep. Stiles had no idea that this was in fact the first good night sleep that Derek had had in years.

Derek awoke slowly and noticed that he was in bed with someone that made his wolf purr. The memories of last night slipped forward in his mind unbidden and he remembered everything including the bit where his mate and his mate's family had accepted him. He opened his eyes and saw his mate's twinkling amber eyes looking at him.

"Morning sourwolf," was his sleepy greeting.

Derek was feeling playful for once. It was not a state he was use to - mainly as he never felt safe enough. .He rolled Stiles over so that he was underneath him, "Morning."

Stiles was wriggling and he had no doubt just how his mate felt for him, "You are too hot to be real."

Derek laughed, "I feel the same way Stiles."

Stiles couldn't really believe it. He was not the one who got the guy or the girl. He was usually the sidekick and even Scott had got a girl before he did. "Yeah well that is the blood loss talking."

Derek wanted to laugh at the ridiculous notion but he could guess where the teen's insecurities lay. He knew that words would not be enough to persuade his mate - so he went one better. He bent and kissed him so sweetly.

Stiles eyes rolled back in his head at the connection. He gasped as Derek licked at his lower lip and suddenly - it wasn't sweetness and light. This was passion and Stiles knew he had a life time to enjoy it. He groaned into the kiss and surged forward, bucking up into Derek. He was in heaven as they ground into the other - out of control. He was about to climax and was smart enough to bite into Derek's shoulder. He whined when he felt Derek do the same with blunt human teeth.

"Damn that was quite a wake-up call." Stiles smiled sated and happy.

It was a good look on him Derek thought but his wolf was howling that they do much more. He saw the small bite mark as a minor warning - his wolf and he were in agreement. They wanted no one thinking that Stiles wasn't theirs - they wanted to lick, and bite and rub their scent all over Stiles. Derek wanted to see that adorable flush again, "Oh I'm just beginning."

Stiles laughed in joy, "Well I am not sure that I will survive."

Derek had shifted so that he could breathe in his scent at his neck, "No the deal is we both stay alive."

Stiles was a little breathless, "Good deal."

He would have quite happily stayed wrapped up with Derek in his bed. It was an awesome cocoon of warmth and contentment that Stiles did absolutely not want to get rid of it so that he could go to school. His Dad clearly had other ideas - he was bashing around downstairs.

"Stiles buddy you better get to school."

And that right there was the end of his post orgasm bliss. "Yeah Dad I will be at school."

Derek was looking amused, "Go and I will keep trying to catch the scent of the Alpha."

Stiles groused as he got up - he was not too happy with the idea of them being split up. He knew that this between them was new but it didn't feel that way. He wasn't to know that the bond had settled overnight as they had lain sleeping. It was all that was needed as they were curled up and let their defences down.

**_Stiles absolutely did not want to get out of bed._**

Scott greeted him at the door for lunch as he hadn't seen Stiles all day. He noticed that Stiles seemed especially grumpy. "So why are you so grumpy this morning?"

Stiles was impressed for once as his friend had managed to get his head out of the Allison cloud and notice what was going on with him. "Don't know what you mean."

"Stiles you've got your disappointed face."

Stiles wondered how badly his next statement would break his best-friend. "Okay fine. So last night I went to bed with Derek Hale and really hated leaving him all sleepy and adorable this morning."

Allison's jaw dropped, "Hot and scowly?"

Stiles smirked, "Hey he really is all bark and no bite at least with me."

Scott was not sure what to say and only Stiles could make a dog joke about his - what boyfriend? Still it was a boyfriend that was older - and dangerous. What would the Sheriff say? He needed to make sure that his friend was thinking things through. Of course as well intentioned as he was - he didn't think anything of talking about it at the lunch table where Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittlemore were sitting.

"Stiles what will your Dad say?" Scott demanded.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he chuffed down his curly fries. "It is fine. He knows."

Whittlemore snorted, "Knows what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and used a little bit of enchantment to deflect attention away from him, "Doesn't matter so what's up with you and Miss Martin."

He got some weird looks and he knew why. He had a well-publicised crush on Lydia and today he'd barely blinked at her presence.

Lydia sniffed, "Well we were at the store when the lunatic attacked the clerk."

Allison stiffened but Scott and Stiles shared a look. They knew that it was definitely a lunatic if you traced the work back to its origin of the word. The Alpha is more than certainly affected by the cycles of the moon.

"You two okay?" Stiles asked and again he got funny looks.

Lydia had definitely picked up on the lack of fawning, "You are different."

Stiles shrugged not willing to share his life just yet. And he was aware that Derek being older could potentially call his Dad problems if people wanted to be awkward about things. "I just decided that ten years is too long. I throw in the towel to Jackson. You are both too pretty to be with mere mortals."

Danny laughed at that as he saw Jackson blush. "Ah Stilinski you've come over to the darkside."

Scott did not like the fact that he was with Derek. It did not sit right with him and his wolf was whining too. He had to have an extra dig, "Oh definitely tall and dark."

Lydia was like a sniffer dog when it came to hunting down information and she couldn't explain why but Stilinski was becoming interesting. He had too often hid away - just like she did but this last week something had changed. He had found the courage to stop hiding and she would love to know. "Who? And you will have to bring them to the Winter Formal!"

Stiles winced and whilst he was sure that Scotty and his beloved would have an awesome time at the dance. He would rather trepan his own head and he could guess that Derek was the same. Maybe they could get lucky and stay at home and have their own _horizontal _dances.

Scott said darkly, "Nah he is a little too old for school dances."

Stiles threw a chip at him. "Fuck you dude. I supported you and Allison."

Scott had the good grace to look guilty. The others wouldn't catch the double meaning, but he'd been ass. He knew Stiles though so he would give him time to cool down and then he would apologize.

**_Sadly for Stiles the day did not get any better - Thank God School was over. _**

Stiles was abnormal in so many ways starting with his heritage, but he was a typical teen when it came to high school. He hated high school with the fire of a thousand suns. It was a little better now that he had Derek in his life and friends who didn't hate his guts.

That didn't matter right now though as he needed answers. All his research indicated that Peter Hale was the Alpha and he needed confirmation before he confronted Derek. He was a teen and could be insensitive but he would not hurt his mate in anyway unless he could avoid it. He really wasn't looking forward to the conversation he would have to have about the way Uncle Peter had killed sister Laura - but hey it wasn't his fault as he is crazy Why didn't hallmark have a card to cover it?

He walked over the branches and smiled at the energy running around the forest. He was startled by his grandfather appearing and nearly tripped.

"Very graceful G..."

"Hey there is no need for name calling." Stiles protested.

"It is your name."

Stiles nodded as that was a truth that he couldn't deny - nor did he want to deny as his mother had named him. "Yeah but you taught me better than to let everyone know it ... hence Stiles."

Edward could acknowledge, "Fair point young one. So your Alpha problem?"

"I'm pretty sure that it is Peter Hale who has a pretty handy excuse and alibi wrapped up in one." Stiles explained.

Edward smirked as he loved when his grandson used his brain for good. "All valid points so what have you told your father?"

Stiles snorted, "At the moment but that is more for Derek's sake than Dad's. I need to be sure."

Edward was proud of the emotional maturity being shown. It seemed that the bond was settling well. In fact a quick test showed that it wasn't settling - it was a fully matured bond. Impressive considering neither of the bonded were overly trusting to begin with. "I can see why you want proof before confronting your mate about his last living family member."

Stiles just looked weary because that was the whole issue in a nutshell. However he wasn't stupid and knew that they needed the issue resolved soon. The fact that Jackson and Lydia had witnessed the store clerk being attacked said that the Alpha was just getting started. He'd hinted to his father that anyone connected to the Hale fire should get Police protection or at least have patrol officers float around them. He wanted to catch his Grandfather up with what had been happening, "Yeah but the Alpha has struck again and my Dad should not have so many bodies for a sleepy town."

Edward shrugged, "Then you should have moved to a town without a Nemeton."

Stiles was exasperated, "Oh my god. That is not helpful. Is he tricking people?"

Edward nodded calmly, "He is indeed an Alpha - I read his power levels."

Stiles bowed his head as that just made things infinitely more complicated - but that was just part of the course these days, "Thanks grandpa ... guess the days of hiding are over?"

"You are brilliant and it is about time you showed it." He said full of familial pride.

"You're awesome too." Stiles said giving his Grandad a hug, He loved doing that as he smelled of family and power and was always a settling influence. "Now go and rule the kingdom I have an Alpha to put in his place.

Edward adored his grandson and was proud of how he'd grown, "Give him hell."

Stiles had said goodbye to his grandfather and was so grateful that he had support in the supernatural world that was seemingly becoming crazier by the minute. His stomach dropped as he knew that Derek was in trouble.

**_So of course that was when Uncle Crazy Alpha showed up. _**

Stiles was aware that he didn't always have the best defence mechanisms for a supposed human. For one, as a supposedly scrawny teen he had a large trap. He knew this but saw no reason to change his ways. He would always blame his father for his smart mouth, but thanks to his mother he had the power to back it up. Still there was no excuse for talking to an Alpha with disrespect, "I haven't got time for your crazy ... my mate is in trouble."

Stiles was impressive for a human Peter thought. He was standing there radiating danger and menace and the human stood his ground. He was showing no fear and going against what you were told about looking predators in the eye. "What are you?"

"Human." Stiles said and concentrated on his father as he was human on his father's side. He thanked the Morrigan that his grandfather had showed him the trick to lying to werewolves.

"No I don't think you are. You are special." Peter stated with a certainty.

Stiles did not want him coming any closer. He was ninety-nine percent certain that he was immune to a werewolf bite but it would be inconvenient. "I taste too fatty I'm sure all those curly fries you know."

Peter might be crazy and have an agenda but the boy was amusing him. "No if I bite you ... you'll taste magical I'm sure."

Stiles stood stock still and had to reign in his anger - Peter made a move against him - he would kill him and beg for forgiveness off Derek. In truth it was only his mate that was stopping him from going for the wolf's throat right now. He knew that Derek didn't have any family remaining so if there was any way to save Peter from his madness he would. "Fuck you. Look have fun on your revenge trip ... someone has taken my mate."

Peter sighed, "Then they have hurt my pack. Derek is mine."

Stiles bit back his first response of, _I have dibs_. He was maturing - who knew? What actually came out of his mouth was, "Will you help me find him?"

"The bitch has him and I want to rip her throat out."

Stiles was guessing that was a yes but in something as important as life and death felt it important to clarify. "So that is a yes?"

Peter nodded, "You should be an Alpha's mate though."

OH MY GOD. Stiles thought that his life could get any weirder which is where he was wrong. He should know better than to tempt fate. It didn't matter though as he could feel his mate's pain and he would do anything to stop it - even work with a crazy Alpha who wanted his ass.

_For now._


	9. In order to catch a psycho

_Authors Note: A review over on archiveofour own echoed what I had been thinking for awhile. In that this story has now veered away from the canon established in the 'When you Howl' verse. So as a result this will possibly become the start of an alternate canon verse of stories. So sort of win, right?_

* * *

**_Derek never saw the _****_tranquillizer_********_dart loaded with a modified version of Wolfsbane_**

Derek woke up, and immediately wrinkled his nose at the smell of ash. His wolf whimpered inside knowing exactly where he was. They were at the old house. He was strung up by his arms with Wolfsbane laced ropes and electricity coursing through his system. He felt like he was dying and all he could do was pray that Stiles was okay. He wasn't left to wonder who exactly had taken him for too long when he heard the all too familiar throaty rasp, "Hey Der-Bear. I thought we should _hook up _once again."

He closed his eyes and hissed as she licked his abs. He needed to think about Stiles and what he brought into his life. Stiles was everything good in the world and more importantly - _his mate_. He could recover from psycho-hunter if he stayed alive - he knew that Stiles would help reassure him of that. "You should have let me go Kate. Didn't you get enough?"

Kate laughed throatily and years ago that would have had him panting in lust - now he just wanted to curl up and protect himself. Unfortunately that was a little hard to do as he was tied up with electricity thrumming through his system. He could feel Stiles tugging on the bond. He was torn - part of him wanted to close the bond so as to make sure that Stiles didn't feel any pain. The other part of him wanted Stiles to find him so that he could just curl up around him in their bed - safe from the world.

"Oh we have so much to discuss ..." Kate continued to ramble on.

Derek listened briefly to her but he wondered why when he was younger he didn't see the air of insanity hanging off her like he could now. It was sad what they say but experiences count for a lot. You could see the insanity in her eyes and the glint of danger that made even his wolf want to back off.

He growled, "Discuss what? You killed my whole family."

She stood up showing off her lean frame but it did nothing for him - she wasn't Stiles. He saw her frown at the lack of reaction on his part. He felt a vindictive that as she couldn't really expect him to want to be with her after she had been responsible for killing his whole family.

"Well for one sweet-cheeks where is the Alpha?"

Derek sighed, "I wish I knew ... I'm trying to track him."

She listened to what he said and that started her laughter off once again as it absorbed. "Ahh baby you should know better than anyone that the lone wolf doesn't survive."

Derek bit back his first instinct which was to deny her statement. He had Stiles and Stiles was everything to him. Still he couldn't let her find out about Stiles as she would try to harm him, and that could not be allowed. He would sooner use his claws to slit his own throat than be responsible for Stiles being hurt. "You left me no choice you killed my pack."

Kate shrugged, "And yet I left you your sister."

Derek wanted to snort as he was sure in her crazy mind that that was enough. He felt Stiles' panic, and then it morphed into determination and a promise of violence. He had no clue what was happening. He felt the message through their bond, "Stay alive ... we're coming."

Derek had to wonder who was coming. He knew that Stiles had friends and powers at his disposal.

Stiles was cleverer than that though. If dear Uncle Peter wanted his nephew to be part of his pack then Crazy-Alpha-pants would him find his mate. It was counter-productive for Stiles to fight him right now when they both wanted the same thing – A dead Kate Argent. Stiles wasn't relaxed and was looking for any sign that would suggest that Peter was going to betray him. He wouldn't hesitate to blast the Alpha into next week if he tried to be Uncle Bad touch.

**_Stiles was not the weak little lamb in this story._**

Meanwhile Scott was wondering just what was going on. School had been weird. Scott could not quite get a grip on his senses. It sucked as it was Lacrosse practice and Stiles had cut and run complaining about feeling ill. He was sure that was more to that story but before Scott could call him on the lie he was gone. It didn't matter Allison was waiting and there was Lacrosse practice. He could find out what was making Stiles all squirrelly later.

Jackson was being an epic douchebag and as it was the night of the full moon he was finding it harder and harder to reign in his wolf. He knew that Derek and Stiles would be giving him so much shit for his lack of control. Scott wasn't dumb he knew that he couldn't reveal their secrets - there were too many Hunters milling around.

Jackson was up in his grill, "Come on McCall is that all you got?"

Scott's focus narrowed but he was still distracted by the moon and Allison, and where Stiles had run off too. It was for that reason he was sure that he ended up on his ass when Jackson tackled him. He was mad that he had missed the play and it didn't help that he had Jackson all up in his face smirking at him.

Allison must have sensed that he was about to do something stupid as she called out to him from the bleachers. It was nothing much just an empty platitude to get back up but it helped get his feelings under control and that was why he loved her.

Jackson was not one to stop though, "Ahh you missing your little boyfriend? It seems your girl isn't enough?"

Scott growled and waited for the coach to call the next play. It didn't help. He could feel a presence on the edge of the field - he was sure it was the Alpha screwing with him. He wouldn't help the Alpha - he was crazy and tried to make him kill his friends.

The strange feeling disappeared but Scott couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He was so relieved to know that the practice was over. He headed to the showers - wanting to get back to some sort of normality. He wasn't sure that he would ever have a true normal but something approaching it would be good.

The team cleared out pretty quickly and to his annoyance the only two left in the changing rooms were him and Jackson. He had to wonder how this was his life?

Jackson wasn't subtle, "I will find your secret McCall!"

Scott hissed, "You're mad."

"Mad?" Jackson asked and even Scott could hear the question. "No. You did something to get so good, and when I found out what you will go back to the loser that you are!"

Scott wanted to laugh as there were so many things that he hated about being a werewolf but he did like the natural athleticism. "You should be careful what you wish for."

**_Sometimes the old adages are true._**

Stiles did not like Peter at all. He was doing his level best not to kill him. He was his grandfather's grandson in this respect. He was taught to protect those who needed it, but also never to leave a potential enemy alive who could go for your back. The only thing saving Peter right now was that he could be useful and he was Derek's last surviving family member.

Peter was looking at him like he was something exotic. "What?"

Peter smirked, "You really exquisite and my nephew can't possibly appreciate you the way you deserve."

Ahh, and now Stiles night was complete - one of the psycho villains was making a play for his ass. He wondered why he was a painfully virgin and had no one interested in him and then nearly every werewolf wanted his ass. Did that make him wolf-bait instead of jailbait? No he wouldn't go there as his father had been ridiculously patient and understanding of the whole affair.

He smiled icily, "Hey let's focus on the task: Kate has Derek!"

Peter's eyes went cold again at the name of the psychotic hunter. That in a nutshell lay the simplicity of Stiles plan for now. He was going to throw his psycho at the psycho holding Derek and then get him and Derek out of there in the ensuing chaos. It was a good plan; simple some may say. Stiles liked to think that it still had merit.

"Oh I will rip her throat for the crimes against our pack." Peter promised silkily.

Stiles personally could understand where Peter was coming from. Kate was responsible for the death of nearly everyone Peter had loved. Peter had been trapped in a coma, locked in his body, and in what must have been excruciating pain considering how quickly wolves healed0. Stiles wasn't inhuman - he could understand the route of psychopathy and it was all Kate. All he could promise Peter was, "I won't stop you. I just want Derek to be okay."

Peter cocked his head to the side, "And if I was challenge Derek for you?"

Stiles didn't flinch - the thing was if Peter tried it - he would rip all of his lovely Alpha teeth from his gums. He wouldn't last long as a toothless Alpha Werewolf, and the last time Stiles checked the dentists hadn't got round to making dentures - that strong. He stood stock still and focussed on giving nothing away, "Well I would let Derek handle the challenge like the traditions dictate."

"How much do you know about our lore?" Peter asked intrigued by how much was instinctive on the boy's part and how much was read. It didn't matter either way as it was impressive but showed that his future mate was a scholar as well.

Stiles shrugged and offered a simple response, "I get by, it is hell trying to work out what is truth and what is crap."

"Oh a smart boy like you would figure it out."

Stiles shuddered inside but outwardly he hissed, "Hey considering you were talking about my ass earlier you might want to sound less like a pedo-wolf."

"I'm not that much older than Derek Stiles and your father accepted him well enough."

Stiles was pissed as he was smart enough to figure out that he must have been listening in to the conversation had between him, his Dad, his Grandfather and Derek. "Whatever let's stay focussed - Crazy Kate has my mate."

Peter rolled his eyes, "If my good for nothing beta would come to me like I want then I would be strong enough to track him down."

Stiles rolled his eyes as the good for nothing Beta he was referring to was Scott. He knew his best friend well enough to know that there was no way that he would accept all that Peter was demanding - like killing people. "Yeah well you should have thought of that before you bit a hormonal teen."

Peter frowned, "My strength will over power his resolve."

Stiles knew that he should be worried about the fact that psycho wolf wanted his ass, and that his mate was captured in some freaky Hunter hideout but that statement was just too funny. "Do you know teens? Like at all?"

Peter didn't look amused and growled, "Your point?"

Stiles smirked, "Well for one teen's are terrible at following orders. We're too stubborn and think we know everything. Plus ... Look I'm already annoying you ... I'd make a terrible mate."

Peter frowned as he considered what the teen said. It was true that he should have thought more carefully about whom he bit but he was too damaged to think beyond the need to expand the pack. He did think though that his mate was being wilfully blind, "You are hunting down betas. You are looking after the pack so of course you would make a good Alpha's mate."

Stiles wanted to grin, and snark about how he felt much more validated from a crazy Alpha. He was smarter than that though and wanted to get Peter focussed on something other than his ass. "Right I need a laptop."

Peter sighed, "Keep up. If you try and signal for help I will kill them not you."

Stiles should be offended that Peter thought he was some damsel-in-distress. He wasn't - as it paid to be underestimated by the enemy. "I'm not stupid."

He followed Peter to an unused parking lot on the edge of town. So he got the answer of where he was hiding out. The laptop was in the back of the car and he recoiled seeing how it was being stored. You could clearly see that the woman was dead.

"What the ever-loving fuck Peter. You cannot keep going around murdering people."

Peter was confused. Of course he could. His nurse was not a good woman and he'd healed so he didn't need her anymore. She'd treated him like a dog using the moon and the goddamn whistle as a way to exert control over him. He was no one's puppet he was an Alpha. "I got better."

Stiles figured it was pointless trying to reason with a crazy person. He was hoping that the rental car Kate was using a GPS system. It was probably the most efficient way to find her. If not he would his blood, and the bond with Derek to find them. He was only reluctant to do that immediately because he didn't Peter to know just how powerful he was.

"What is your plan?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "To find her car ... and hopefully where she is hiding using its GPS."

Peter said nothing but as he just resumed pacing and left Stiles alone he was counting it as a win. He pulled up the car records - thanking god that there was only one car hire place in town. He needed this sorted and pulled up the GPS log for her car. He pulled up the map location and hissed. "That sick twisted bitch!"

Peter stopped frowning and pacing, "What?"

Stiles was really angry and the air was starting to crackle with suppressed magic. "She has him in your family's basement."

Peter growled being reminded of that heinous night. He had to shake off the licks of flames that he still saw in the corners of his eyes. "Now we kill her?"

Stiles wanted to roll his eyes, the guy was like a broken record but in this instant he didn't care. It was useful to him and he needed the distraction that Peter could bring. "I won't stop you but I'm focussing on Derek."

Peter gave him a disappointed look but Stiles did not care. He wanted to find Derek and woe betides anyone who got in his way. He delved into himself for the bond, and hoped that Derek could hear his message, "Stay alive ... we're coming."


End file.
